Lock cylinders, particularly those of the interchangeable core (IC) variety, have complex part tolerances and pinning to allow the cylinder to function. Because of the common design, these pinning complexities can also lead to lower security, which may result in unintended keys being able to operate the cylinder. The complexities can also make the pinning process difficult and laborious. If the pinning is off, the entire assembly must be emptied, and the user must start over. Furthermore, many traditional interchangeable core assemblies suffer from a tendency to “explode” when the plug is removed from the shell. That is to say, the springs eject the internal components out of the assembly, losing the pinning placement, and running the risk of damaging, destroying, or losing components. There is a need for the unique and inventive apparatuses, systems, and methods disclosed herein.